One Hundred Ways
by Joei Cassidy
Summary: Special occasions always bring about grand gestures of love. But we forget that there doesn't need to be an occasion for us to show how much we love someone, we forget that the gesture of love needn't be grand. Sometimes simple is best. In this story, we see Elliot showing Olivia his love in 100 little ways. Inspired by the song One Hundred Ways by James Ingram. E/O. T for now.
1. Quiet

One Hundred Ways

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine.**_

_**So new story – any way this story was inspired by a love song by James Ingram called One Hundred Ways. The song of course does not go through one hundred ways of showing someone you love them. But it does say that if you love someone you should show them in a hundred little ways even when there's no special occasion.**_

_**So yes, there will be 100 chapters to this story (or more) but it will be a hundred short ones – each chapter will show Elliot showing Olivia how much he loves her. In the earlier chapters he will show his love for her as a friend as we continue on we will see that love change and grow to one that is more of a friend. **_

_**I think this may be relatively be smut free – but not completely. LOL. It wouldn't be me without some smut. **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy this new one. And again like you all know by now, I have no beta. I have proofread this but just in case I missed out on an error/s please let me know so I can correct them ASAP. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

. . .

Chapter 1 – Quiet

When Elliot first met Olivia he could tell she didn't have many friends. It wasn't because she wasn't likable or anything of the sort – it was because even then she was married to her job.

When her mother died in their second year of partnership, Olivia did what Olivia would do. She retreated into herself and right after the funeral, she went back to work. At least, she did until Captain Cragen put his foot down and made her take the day.

He knew he wouldn't want his pity. And it was never about that. But as much as she might mourn her mother, Serena was far from an ideal parent to her. Olivia was the product of her rape and because of that, Serena had both loved her and despised her – seeing both herself and the man who had attacked her in her beautiful daughter.

He knew that Olivia was not only mourning what she had lost, but what could never be now that she was gone. Despite the fact that her mother was an alcoholic and their relationship tumultuous at best, Olivia had never stopped hoping that one day, Serena would forget how she came to be born and just love her. But now that would never happen and he knew she mourned that most of all.

In the year and so many months that they had become partners, they had truly become that at work as well as best friends. Sometimes it was scary how well they knew each other so quickly but that's how it was.

It started with that – with him wanting to make her feel better. It was supposed to be one thing, but then he realized that he could give more than just this one time. She was his best friend and he could do so much more. And so, he made a promise to himself - if he could show her that she was appreciated, cared for and yes, loved by him and by others, he would.

That decision came later though. It came after this first thing. And the first thing was so simple yet so perfect. That day Cragen sent her home, after his shift ended, Elliot went straight to Olivia's. It was one of the first times he used the extra keys she had given him.

He found her just staring unseeingly at her TV, sitting numbly on her couch, shivering slightly. She saw him but didn't say a word. No greeting, no question. Elliot didn't attempt a conversation. He understood. She just needed him to be there. So he went to her room, grabbed a blanket and when he went back into her living room, he put it around her shoulders, wrapping her in its warmth.

When he was sure she was comfortable, he went into her kitchen, boiled some water and made a cup of tea for her. He placed the tea on the coffee table in front of the sofa and then sat down next to her.

For the next couple of hours, the two of them just sat there. They didn't speak but they just kept each other company. She drank the tea he made her while he grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. They watched the news and a documentary. Basically Elliot kept Olivia company.

He stayed there until she fell asleep on the couch. He tried to carry her to bed, but Olivia shook her head no. And so he let her be. Just before she drifted as she lay down on the couch, she looked at Elliot, who had transferred to another chair beside her and told him, "Thank you."

Elliot had smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Liv. Anytime."

And then with a smile on her face, Olivia fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, Elliot walked out of her apartment, his worry about his partner a lot less and a spark of happiness warming his heart at the fact that he finally got her to smile before she slept.

. . .

Hope you guys liked it!

Next chapter should be up tomorrow!

Thank you for reading. And please do review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista


	2. Don't Worry About It

Chapter 2 – Don't Worry About It…

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are not mine. **_

. . .

It was a week later and though she was working as usual, Elliot could see that she was still her not herself. She was still mourning.

He didn't know if she had finally let herself cry. But he knew he'd never let her see if she did. He doubted it though. Because even now, he could see the stiffness on her shoulders, the tension on her face and the guarded manner she went about her work.

If he didn't know her as well as he did, he probably wouldn't have noticed it. She was never guarded with the victims. She poured her heart and soul into helping them, no matter what was happening in her own life. In a way she threw herself even more into the job now – at least when she was face to face with a victim or a perp.

But whenever they were just doing paperwork, the guardedness he sensed came back. It was like she had put an extra wall around her. But whatever it was, it wasn't the usual Olivia and he was concerned.

He wished he could help, help ease her pain but he couldn't. He knew he had to just let her be and when she was ready she'd let go. But in the meantime, maybe he could help ease her work load, help her to smile more. Whatever it took. He wanted her to be her old self again. Maybe it was selfish in a way but it wasn't either. He just wanted her to be okay.

One late afternoon, while she was still at the DA's office going over testimony with Alex Cabot as he sat on the opposite side of her table he noticed that a bunch of DD5s lay unfinished. Without hesitation, he grabbed them and started to finish all for her.

Elliot worked quickly and by the time she came back a couple of hours later, he was done. All she had to do now was to affix her signature on them and they could be submitted to the captain as well as ADAs assigned to those cases.

As she sat down on her desk, her eyes strayed to the empty space where her fives had been. A look of alarm came upon her face. She quickly looked up and asked Elliot, "El, have you seen my fives? I have to finish them. I could swear I put them here…" Her voice trailed off as she gestured to where they had been on her desk.

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't been able to put them back yet. I finished them for you. You just need to sign them. Here." And with that, Elliot passed her the files, smiling.

Disbelieving almost, Olivia reached for the files Elliot was holding out unable to speak.

Elliot knew instinctively what she was thinking and was quick to smile again. "Don't worry about it, Liv. I finished mine."

"El, I…I…"

Suddenly, Elliot heard her voice crack and like a flash of lightning she dumped the papers on her desk and bolted out.

Elliot saw her run to the cribs. He gave her a few seconds then followed her at a leisurely pace.

When he entered the room where they slept once in a while when they had to do overnighters, he saw Olivia seated in one of the beds. She had not bothered to turn on the lights. She was breathing a bit heavily.

He knew that she knew it was him that entered even though she had not turned around when he came in. He looked outside and when he saw no one was there, he locked the door behind him.

He walked up to where Olivia was and sat next to her. Then still silently, he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her towards him. He saw her eyes shining with tears that she refused to shed. He reached out and touched her cheek, wanting to let her know he was there. That she could let go. And the moment her fingers touched her soft skin, Olivia could no longer hold back. She began to sob - big heartwrenching sobs. Her shoulders shook as she finally let the tears she had been holding back flow.

Elliot didn't think twice. He put his arms around her, wrapping her in a friendly and warm embrace. After a minute, Olivia wrapped her arms around him too, letting it all out finally.

Olivia cried long and hard for long minutes, literally on Elliot's shoulder. He just let her be. He knew she needed this. Needed it for a long time.

After a while Olivia's cries subsided until they stopped. Olivia held on to him for a few more minutes and then when she felt strong enough to pull away she did. Elliot did not stop her nor did he speak up. He waited until she was ready, until she was the first one to do so. And he did not have long to wait.

"I don't know what to say El."

"You don't have to say anything." Elliot told her gently, smiling.

"First you keep me company last week and now my fives…I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry but what you did just…just…" Olivia's voice caught again and she couldn't go on.

"Liv, you're my best friend. You know that right?"

Olivia nodded, a faint smile making its way to her face.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. I think I needed that."

"I know."

"'El?"

"I'm glad you're my best friend."

"No problem, Liv."

Olivia smiled fully this time and then to his surprise, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she was done, she stood up and said, "So since my fives are done, want to go for a drink or two?"

Elliot laughed, glad she felt better. "Sure, Liv. You can even pick the place."

"Great, let's go then."

And with that, they left the cribs, both feeling a lot better, especially Olivia.

. . .

_**I promise the next chapter will be more lighthearted. **___

_**In the meantime, thank you for reading. Please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_


	3. Sweet

Chapter 3 - Sweet

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are unfortunately, not mine. **_

_**So I promised something lighter for this chapter and I hope I've done that here. Nothing smutty yet. Take note of the yet. LOL. It will come (pun intended). Hehehe…**_

_**In the meantime, hope you enjoy this. Please don't forget to check out my other recently updated fic (rated M) - It Happened One Night!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

. . .

Elliot never liked the Upper East Side. He thought it was full of snooty, pretentious people who thought they were better than everyone else just because they had money and had gone to the "best" schools. So unless it was official business that brought him there, he never went to the Upper East Side voluntarily.

But today to his consternation, he found himself driving Kathy to the Upper East Side. She had long been thinking of taking some audit courses in business and finally had gotten an appointment in Marymount Manhattan College to check out some of the courses they offered.

Elliot had parked their car in a garage by 74th Street and then he and Kathy separated since he had to get to work. He left the car with Kathy so that he didn't have to worry about her getting back to Glen Oaks when she was done.

As he said goodbye to Kathy, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sign that said, Payard. And suddenly a sense of familiarity came to him. He knew that name. Why? For the moment, he couldn't place why it was so familiar.

Refusing to give up on remembering why this place was so familiar, he decided to check out the colorful display in the window. There he saw a dazzling array of chocolates and baked goods. Part of the display was a boxful of different colored bread it seemed – he wasn't sure what they were. All he knew is that they looked mouthwatering and their colors were amazing.

He hesitated only a moment before his curiosity won out and he decided to go into the place and check it out.

If the displays on the window weren't enticing enough, the moment he entered the store, the smell of freshly baked goodies assailed his senses together with the equally intoxicating scent of freshly brewed coffee and espresso.

He quickly went to the counter where everything was and all at once he was hit by a craving for some French pastry he had never tasted. It didn't matter that he had never tasted any of these things – hell he couldn't even pronounce half their names – financier, Fragonard, muscadines – but damn did they all look good!

Just then the same box that caught his eye on the window, caught it again. This time, he saw what they were. They were Parisian macarons and when he asked the shop assistant what they were he was told that they were made from almond flour, egg whites and sugar and that they were at once crunchy and silky. He was told further that each macaron came from a old recipe of Francois Payard, the owner and founder of the store.

It was then that it hit Elliot why this place was so familiar. Olivia had mentioned it to him before. One time while they were on a case here on the Upper East Side and they had interviewed some WASP to get her statement – she had served them Italian cookies from this place - Payard. And Olivia had said that while the cookies that they were given tasted good, what she had always wanted to try from Payard was their macarons – Parisian macarons.

All of a sudden, Elliot was excited. He could actually make Olivia's wish come true. He remembered asking her if she always wanted to try it why she never had. And she had replied that they were probably expensive and she didn't want to make the crosstown trek from her Upper West Side neighborhood only to be disappointed.

Elliot quickly glanced around the store and he knew Olivia was right. This is definitely an upper crust kind of place. And he was sure that the prices would be expensive. He could only hope it wouldn't be too out of his reach so that he can buy some Payard Parisian macarons for his partner.

Crossing his fingers, he asked the sales assistant how much were the macarons and he was told that a box of 12 pieces went for $29.00 plus tax. Elliot drew in his breath sharply and thought that for $30 -these pieces of bread – after all that's what they were in his eyes – glorified bread – better be heaven on earth. But then again, $30 was an amount he can spare, especially for Olivia. Besides he knew he could use the extra points with her. She had been pretty mad when he all but ignored her during the time that he worked with Hawk.

So he came to a decision and before he could change his mind, he told the sales assistant to ring up one box of 12 of Parisian macarons for him. While waiting for his change he made a comment that he hoped that his partner wouldn't be disappointed with them because she had been wanting to try them for so long. The shop assistant smiled at him and said, "Sir, why don't you try one for yourself? I can assure you it's better than good."

"Really?"

"Yes, here, let me give you one free sample. Which flavor would you like?"

"Which flavor would you recommend?" Elliot asked in return, checking out the assorted array of colored macarons in front of him.

"Do you want something chocolatey, fruity or nutty?"

"I think you can never go wrong with chocolate, don't you?"

The store assistant, a young blonde girl laughed. "No sir, you can definitely never go wrong with chocolate," she said, agreeing with Elliot.

She proceeded to remove one brown macaron then handed it to Elliot on a napkin. Promptly, Elliot took a bite and his eyes grew wide. "Wow. That…is amazing!" Elliot declared. Another delightful bite and he was done.

"I told you sir. Trust me your partner won't be disappointed. I'm sure she'll fall in love with you even more." The girl told him, grinning brightly and her eyes sparkling.

"Uh…she's just my work partner."

The sales assistant colored at his words and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Sir, I assumed…and it was wrong of me."

Elliot chuckled and replied, "It's okay. Not a problem. So what was the flavor you gave me to taste?"

Relieved that Elliot wasn't irritated, the sales assistant replied, "Chocolate with cocoa nibs."

"Well, it was great. Thank you!" Elliot told her.

"You're welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all. Thanks."

At that, Elliot gave a final nod to the girl and turned to leave, happy with his purchase and even happier at the thought of the smile he was about to bring to Olivia's face.

. . .

The moment he walked back into the precinct he went straight to Olivia. Without saying a word, he dropped the box right in front of her.

Olivia gave a start, surprised. "Elliot!" She exclaimed then glanced at the box he had placed on her desk. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out." Elliot told her, smiling.

For a moment, all she did was stare at him. But then she glanced back at the box and saw the label – Francois Payard New York. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Elliot again. "El, is this what I think it is?" Her tone had a note of disbelief in it.

Again, Elliot smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Like I said, open it."

It took another moment but then finally, Olivia opened the box. When she saw the array of colored Payard macarons in front of her, she gave a little squeal. "Oh my God, El! You remembered? Thank you! " Her words were all said in a happy rush.

"Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! Thank you. But wait – how? Payard is in the Upper East Side. You hate the Upper East Side."

"I know. I do. But I had to drop off Kathy at Marymount Manhattan College up there – she's thinking of taking some audit courses in business and well the garage we parked the car in is right near Payard and I saw it. It took me a while to remember why the name was so familiar but when I did, I just couldn't let the opportunity pass you know?"

"But El, these must have been so expensive!" Olivia declared, a slight note of protest in her voice. "Let me pay you please. How much were these?"

"No, no. They weren't that expensive. I can afford them trust me."

"Are you sure?" There was a worried look in her eye.

"I'm sure, Liv. Trust me. I can still feed my wife and kids after this."

Olivia was silent for a moment before the worry finally faded from her eyes and she smiled once more. "Okay. Thanks, El."

"No problem, Liv. By the way I tasted one of those in the shop and I have to say they are fantastic!"

"Well, I'm gonna have some now and find out for myself." Olivia declared grabbing a pink one that was the Raspberry Lychee.

The moment she bit into it, Olivia gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my God, this is amazing!"

"Isn't it? I tasted the chocolate one and it was just…"

"Here have one or two…"

"Nah…they're for you, Liv."

"Come on, El. Take one! Please?"

"Well…okay, if you insist." Elliot said, reaching for a pistachio one.

"I insist." Olivia said.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Suddenly Fin's voice boomed from behind Olivia.

Olivia turned to find Fin and Munch looking at the box on her desk with curiousity.

"Wait!" Munch said suddenly, a look of recognition coming to his face. "Are those Payard macarons?"

Olivia nodded happily. "Yes they are. El got them for me."

"Wow, really?" Munch returned, a smirk on his face. "Stabler must be desperate to win some points with you Liv. What did he do?"

"Huh? Nothing? He dropped off Kathy in the neighborhood of Payard and saw the store and remembered I've always wanted to try these."

"Uh huh. Is that it Stabler?" Fin put in.

"Well…it was that and plus I know I kinda took her for granted during that case with Hawk so it's my way of saying I'm sorry."

"See, I knew it!" Fin declared.

Olivia turned to look at Elliot, one eyebrow raised. "Is that true, El?"

Elliot looked sheepish and then nodded. "Yeah. I know I was kinda dismissive then. So I'm sorry, Liv. I know macarons can't make up for that. But hey, I'm trying…"

"Woohoo! Stabler apologizing?" Fin butted in again, hooting and grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a first." Munch remarked, smirking as well.

"Alright boys, enough. I think you've tortured El enough."

"Oh not even, close." Fin said.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, that may be true, but still he's a step closer to being off the hook."

"Aww…come on Benson, you're too easy on him." Munch said, making a face.

"He's my partner, John. Beside I'm sure you'd go easy on Fin too."

"On him? No way. He doesn't need coddling from me."

"Of course not, old man."

"Alright! Enough, why don't you guys just take a macaron each okay? That's all you came here for right?"

"Is this kosher, Elliot?" Munch asked, looking at the box suspiciously.

The other three snorted but then it was Elliot who spoke up. "Since when have you been kosher, Munch?"

"Jeez, just asking."

"Well if you must know according to the sales assistant there it's made of almond flour, egg whites and sugar. Since I'm not Jewish, I'm not really sure of my Kosher recipe book – but there you go."

Munch shrugged. "It's kosher enough for me."

Fin laughed then. "Well, it's kosher for me, so if you don't mind, I will get one."

"Me too." Munch said.

And with that, the two of them got a passion fruit and a chocolate macaron before finally leaving Elliot and Olivia in peace.

As the two walked away, Elliot turned to Olivia and said, "I meant what I said, Liv."

"Which part?" Olivia asked, her tone serious, but her eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"All of it. I really am sorry I kinda put you aside during that case with Hawk. It won't happen again." Elliot told her, his tone sincere and his expression serious.

"It's okay, El. I got it. No problem. And thank you for this. For remembering."

"No problem, Liv. I'm glad you liked it. I'm only sorry you had to share."

"Well….I don't mind that. And next time you mess up with me, and yes you will – we're both human after all – at least you know how to somehow placate me."

Elliot gave a shout of laughter. "Yes, I do."

"So do you want one more?"

"Nah…that's all yours Liv."

"Thanks. Now, before anyone else sees this, I think I'm gonna put the box in my locker and save the rest for when I get home."

"Alright, Liv."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem at all, Liv. That's what best friends are for right? To remember things like that."

"Yeah."

With one last smile at each other, Elliot made his way back to his seat and Olivia went to her locker.

. . .

_**Hope you like that one. **_ _**By the way, Payard is real and if you're ever in New York City, I sincerely encourage you to try it out. I have and I assure you everything in that place is a slice or bite of heaven. **_

_**In the meantime, it would be mean a lot to me if you could take a moment to please review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

_**Up next, a Thanksgiving story. **_


	4. Thankful

Chapter 4 – Thankful

_**Author's Note: Law & Order SVU and its characters are NOT mine **_

_**So, I know it's just Halloween and not quite Thanksgiving yet but heck, every day should be Thanksgiving. We should always remember to give thanks to those who have helped us and made our days just a little bit happier. **_

_**So another smut free chapter – but I wanna take my time here. The time will come for the smut, I promise y'all! **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**And to all those who read this who were affected by Hurricane Sandy or whose family and friend were affected, I'm send out my good thoughts and my prayers. Stay strong!**_

. . .

It was Thanksgiving night and save for her and Munch everyone else was home with their families and relatives. Cragen, was on call of course and so where the rest of the squad but in terms of warm bodies in the 16th precinct, it was just Olivia and Munch.

Olivia had volunteered because she had no family since her mom passed away and she didn't really want to be alone on Thanksgiving in an empty apartment. Most of Munch's family and friends were still in Baltimore where he used to be prior to SVU and so like her he had volunteered to man the station with Olivia.

Thanksgiving was normally not a big night for SVU – it was the day after celebrations that they usually got busy. So right now, Olivia had nothing to do but glance at her computer screen to check the time for the nth time. She sighed when she saw that it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet. It was going to be a very long night.

She looked over at Munch seated at his desk. From where she sat she could see that the older detective was playing solitaire on his computer. He was as bored as she was.

Olivia had already finished all her fives and there was very little else she could do except go over open cases. But she knew them by heart and there wasn't really much she can do this evening from her desk. So unless they caught a case, it was indeed going to be a night of clock watching for them. She knew that she probably should enjoy this rare quiet shift in SVU but she couldn't. It was TOO quiet.

Her thoughts drifted to Elliot and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to be jealous of his wife. It wasn't like she was in love with him – she wasn't. But she'd be lying if she said she never thought of how it would be to be with him as more than his work partner – as more than his "office wife."

After all, any warm blooded female who has ever laid eyes on Elliot would have been nuts or simply not into men not to at least have one thought of Elliot like that and in that way. Her partner was handsome – he had the most amazing blue eyes and the most charming smile and way about him. He was also kind, helpful, responsible and a true friend. Yes, he had a temper but that only added a touch of danger to his persona that made him all the more fascinating. Kathy was a very lucky woman. And she was lucky too. She got to have him too – as her partner and her best friend.

Olivia was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him come in. It was only when she heard Munch's surprised announcement that she snapped out of her reverie and looked up! "Elliot! What are you doing here?" John Munch exclaimed. "You're supposed to be off and with your family!"

Elliot laughed and declared, "Well, Happy Thanksgiving to you too, John."

"Elliot!" Olivia finally found her voice, a wide grin appearing on her face. "John is right. Why are you here?"

"Hey Liv. Happy Thanksgiving." He walked over to his desk, put down the packages he had in his hands and then walked the few more steps to Olivia, giving her an uncharacteristic hug.

Olivia was startled at the unexpected embrace but quickly got over her surprise and hugged her partner back. "Happy Thanksgiving,El."

As they pulled apart, Elliot smiled again and said, "Anyway to answer your question, I'm here bearing gifts for you – and I guess, John too." Elliot's tone was teasing.

"Thanks a lot Stabler."

Elliot rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't pretend to be hurt Munch. I know you too well."

Munch chuckled and replied, "Yeah that's true."

"Anyway," Olivia piped up, cutting in, "Never mind that. Tell us more. Gifts? What kind of gifts?" She looked towards his desk where he had several papers bags laid out.

Elliot grinned broadly at his partner's question. "Well, actually not gifts - more like food – Thanksgiving dinner food. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and Kathy's famous cherry pie. Anyway, Kathy cooked a lot and when I told her I was thinking of bringing you some Thanksgiving dinner because you were stuck here, she told me to take you as much as I could. And of course, that includes you John. So here I am."

Olivia still looked bewildered though Elliot's explanation made sense. "But what about YOUR dinner with the family?"

"Liv, I swear that's why I love you – you always think of others first and yourself, last."

Suddenly Munch gave a loud whoop. "Woohoo! Did I hear that right? Did Elliot just admit that he loves you?" He grinned, his face alit with mirth as he looked at the two of them. "This is momentous! Finally!"

All at once, Elliot realized what he had said and it finally penetrated Olivia's consciousness as well. Both turned bright red as their gazes met. Both looked completely embarrassed and somewhat guilty. An awkwardness suddenly descended upon them so thick that Munch relented and let them off the hook. At least for now.

"Come on you two – lighten up! It was a joke. I meant he loves you as a friend. You're best friends right?"" John continued to look at the two of them trying hard not to burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces.

It took a couple of moments but finally the awkward lifted and soon the two were laughing as well. "Of course!" Olivia finally replied. "We are….but El you still haven't answered my question. What about your family dinner?"

The deftness that Olivia had changed the subject amazed Elliot and he had to stifle a laugh. But of course at the same time, he was very glad for the change of topic. He did not even want to dwell on why he was so eager to change the topic. So he simply forced the thought from his head and answered Olivia's question. "Oh Liv. Don't worry so much. But if you must know – we had our dinner early at 4:30 because Kathy volunteered at the hospital to help with the Thanksgiving dinner for the kids in long term care. In fact, they dropped me off here, while she and all four kids are there now."

"Wow, El! That's great! If I weren't working I'd love to do just that with them." Olivia declared, looking duly impressed.

"I know you would." Elliot returned. "Maybe Christmas? They do a Christmas dinner too. Let me know. I'll have Kathy arrange it for you."

"I would love to do it on Christmas. Yes please, ask her."

"No problem. But in the meantime just because you have to work doesn't mean you don't get to have Thanksgiving dinner. You and John deserve one. There's lot of food here, so I hope you two are hungry.

Elliot started unpacking the containers of food that Kathy had cooked and laid them out on his own desk. He had truly come prepared bringing out paper plates and plastic utensils. While he was doing that Olivia grabbed their coffee mugs from their pantry and when she returned with them, Elliot poured apple cider that he had also brought for them.

Finally, all they needed to do was eat. Well at least, Olivia and John. "Come on guys, dig in. And Happy Thanksgiving."

At that, Olivia and Munch grabbed paper plates and started heaping food onto them. When they were done, they grabbed chairs and sat at Munch's desk. Elliot grabbed a chair too and joined them.

But before Olivia could take a first bite out of the delicious feast before her, Munch spoke up once more. "I know this is not something you guys expect from me but before we dig in, I think we should all say what we are thankful for this year and that includes you Elliot. After all this is Thanksgiving."

"Sure, John. Is that okay with you, Liv?"

Olivia had been strangely quiet since she sat down but nodded in agreement. When she spoke there was a slight tremor in her voice. "Yes, that's okay with me. Why don't you go first, John."

"Okay." Munch cleared his throat and then looked at each of them. "I have a lot to be thankful for this year but for now, I'll make it simple – I'm thankful for the two of you, for Fin and for the Captain. Thank you for the friendship beyond work, and thank you for having my back in this job of ours. And Elliot, thank you so much for this. For remembering Olivia and I. Happy Thanksgiving, guys."

Olivia was touched by Munch's speech and it showed through her voice when she spoke. "You're welcome John."

"Yeah, John, any time man. You have our backs too." Elliot seconded, clapping the older man in the shoulder.

The three were silent for a second and then Munch piped up again. "So, Elliot it's your turn."

"Yeah." Olivia echoed.

"Okay."

"Well, like you Munch, I have a lot to be thankful for this year. Aside from my family – I'm such a lucky guy to have a wife who puts up with me year after year plus four smart and beautiful children. I am also definitely thankful for this job and this team. I really don't think I could this with a different set of people."

"Yeah, you can." Olivia interrupted, chuckling slightly.

"Well…okay. Maybe." Elliot replied. "But it would be different and why would I want things to be different? So I am thankful for THIS team. For you, John – you always make me laugh and in this job of ours, I really really need that – otherwise, I'd go nuts. So thank you. I'm also thankful for Fin, who doesn't allow any BS from me and for Don who is almost like a second father to me. But most of all, I am grateful for you, Liv."

Elliot turned his gaze on his partner who blushed slightly but nevertheless smiled in acknowledgement of his words. Elliot kept his eyes on her as he continued, "Liv, thank you for always being there – not just for me but for my family. Thank you for putting up with me – through the good, the bad and the ugly. And thank you most of all for being my best friend. It truly means the world to me more than you know."

Olivia's eyes were shining and she blinked as she told Elliot, "You're welcome, El." There was a slight catch in her voice.

"Yeah, El, you're welcome."

"Anyway, that's enough mush from me tonight – Happy Thanksgiving!"

With those last words, the two men now turned their gazes on Olivia, waiting for her to take her turn. Olivia swallowed hard. She hoped she could do without crying. She was so touched by everything that she felt so emotional right now. She wished she went first but it was done. It was her turn and she could not not say anything.

So she took a deep steadying breath and got control of her emotions. She only spoke after she was confident that she was no longer going to break down.

"Like the two of you, I am thankful for many things this year. And just like you both, I am thankful –very thankful for this entire squad. I am grateful for Fin and Don – and you, John – you're like the crankly Jewish uncle I never had. Through your daily bad coffee, you've shown us how much you care. I also remember how you tried to help me with my mom's case and though I may not have shown it then, please know that it meant a lot to me."

"No problem, Liv." Munch interrupted, smiling at her fondly.

"Thank you so much, John." Olivia reiterated, smiling back at the older man in front of her. After a moment, she turned to Elliot and her smiled softened as he met her gaze. "El, what can I say? I am so thankful for you. Especially since you brought me – us – dinner tonight."

Elliot chuckled but didn't say anything. He just waited for her to continue.

"Anyway," Olivia began again, "As I was saying, El, I want to thank you for always having my back, for being there for me no matter what - and also for knowing when I just needed some space. Thank you for being my partner – for tolerating me with my moods…And most of all thank you so much for being my best friend. It all means a lot more than you'll ever know."

"Always, Liv. Always." Elliot murmured, his voice low but sincere.

Their gazes met and for a moment it was like just the two of them there. But then Munch broke the spell when he loudly cleared his throat and said, "Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I am hungry. So how about a toast guys then let's eat, Liv.

Munch raised his mug full of cider and Elliot and Olivia followed suit. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Olivia and Elliot seconded in unison, raising their mugs too.

The clinked mugs and drank.

As they put down their mugs, Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other and they shared a private smile. Then without any more preamble, John and Olivia dug in.

What had been a long and boring night earlier was now no longer so.

. . .

_**Up next – either the hippo and the panda or Christmas. I haven't decided yet. **_

_**In the meantime, Happy Halloween everyone! **_

_**Again, thank you for reading. I'd appreciate if you can take a moment to review here and on Twitter: Jo_Bautista**_

_**And oh by the way, to those anonymous reviewers who write nothing but insults – guess what? There's a lot more of this and all of my other stories to come! LOL. So enjoy! Hahahaha…**_


End file.
